1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-printer system, which has a still video camera and a printer connected thereto to print an image obtained by the still video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a still video camera, a photographing operation is performed due to an activation of a release button, so that image data is stored in a memory provided in the still video camera. An image corresponding to the image data is reproduced or read from the memory, so that the image is indicated on a monitor device, or the image data is output to a peripheral device, such as a computer and a printer, by which the image is printed. The printer is connected to the still video camera through a cable, for example. Thus, the image data is transmitted from a memory of the camera to the printer through the cable. The printer is provided with a print start button, so that a printing operation of the image is started by an activation of the print start button.
When a photographing operation of the still video camera and a printing operation of the printer are continuously performed, after operating the release button, the print start button is operated, which is disposed at a position different from the still video camera. Therefore, when the still video camera and the printer are located at separated positions, an extended period results from the start of the photographing operation to the end of the printing operation, and thus, the operations become cumbersome.